


Freezerburn Week 2017

by rndmnwierd



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, This was written before Volume 5 was finished, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmnwierd/pseuds/rndmnwierd
Summary: Written for Freezerburn Week 2017 and edited for AO3, so some chapters are a little different than on my tumblr, hopefully for the better.





	1. Day 1: Summer’s Night, Winter’s Morning

It was hot when they first met, the ballroom humid as the beginning of school coincided with the beginning of summer. Neither girl thought much of each other at first, Yang was play fighting with Ruby and Weiss came over to tell them to pipe down. One girl too loud, the other was no fun.

Then they ended up on the same team. 

It wasn’t like they didn’t get along, they were simply ambiguous towards each other. No reason to talk, no reason for anything other than pleasantries. One would think it was the outgoing Yang that started their interactions, but, in reality, it was Weiss who extended the first hand of friendship.

The first test of the new year came around, faunus history, and Weiss was perturbed. This was a subject she not only had no interest in, but wasn't even very knowledgeable about. She was certain that Blake was, but the dark girl was just so darned unapproachable. And she was also certain that Ruby didn't know, either, because she was currently being tutored in it by her older sister.

So that left Yang to ask for help from.

Weiss waited until Yang was finished with Ruby, doing some of her other work in the meantime, then spoke up softly, “Yang, would you give me some help as well?”

She was instantly aware of the attention of the entire room, but blocked that out to focus on Yang's surprised face, patiently awaiting her words. She had to admit, it was pretty funny, and that was probably the only reason she didn't feel defensive right now.

“Uh, yeah, sure Weiss. I just…” Yang trailed off uncertainly.

“Just what? Need something to drink after practically teaching Ruby the entire course?” Weiss smiled, realizing at the last second that maybe that came out a little harsh.

Luckily, Yang laughed, though it seemed mostly surprised, yet again, “You know what? I could use a drink. What's say we get a couple of drinks from the cafeteria and go up to the roof?”

Weiss stood up triumphantly, nose in the air, satisfied at procuring a tutor. 

And that was the beginning of wonderful summer nights. At first, Weiss and Yang met only a few times a week to go over school work, but then it turned into every night. Talking, getting to know each other, unwinding after a long day. 

Then summer turned to fall and with it, the Vytal Tournament. And disaster.

 

\-----

It was cold when the battle was finally over, a frigid chill in the air that signaled the threat of snow. Neither girl thought much about the weather, Yang's semblance kept her warm and Weiss was used to more extreme temperatures from her hometown. One girl too warm, the other too cold.

They ended up fighting well together, complimentary.

They smiled as they met in the courtyard, the light of the sun not above trees yet. Their friendship had gone on for years now, blurring the lines between them. There had been a few times over the course of the war that they’d broached the subject of a relationship, but decided that it wasn’t time yet. Although every time there was a close call, the subject came up again.

The first test of the aftermath was rebuilding and they took that as a sign for them as well. Both girls were happy to try. The subject was something they were both interested in, going slow and making sure their compatibility was good outside of adrenaline fueled battle, too. They’d settled on meeting first thing in the morning, ostensibly to train, but they alway ended up getting breakfast at the nearby cafe together afterwards.

“Yang.” Weiss said softly, as they began to stretch and warm up for their spar, “Thank you.”

The curious and surprised head tilt that Yang adopted made her smile, “Uh, yeah, sure. I just don’t think you need to thank me for something like this.”

“I’m not thanking you for sparring with me, silly brute.” Weiss covered her mouth to laugh, but had to force herself to stop, hand moving to rub at the scars on her throat as her vocal chords ached. Ironically, it was the singer who was unable to sing or talk or laugh for long periods of time. One of their close calls and one Yang had personally saved her from. “No, I’m thanking you for…. Everything.”

Yang was quiet, watching Weiss intensely, then took two large steps forward and wrapped Weiss in a firm embrace. “You never need to thank me for that, either.” She said, lips pressed against Weiss’s ear. “....Although, you are welcome.” she amended.

Weiss tucked her arms in, basking in Yang’s warmth as they stood like that for a long time. When, at last, Yang tried to pull back, Weiss gripped her coat and held her close, causing her to let out a little chuckle. “So demanding.” She teased, but didn’t let go. Weiss gave a triumphant huff, satisfied at getting her way.

There were a lot of quiet days now, for a variety of reasons, but it was the beginning of a peaceful winter. Yang and Weiss were grateful for the opportunity to talk and unwind and get to know how each other had changed over the years.

Then winter turned to spring and, with it, a new beginning. And love.


	2. Day 2: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Weiss have a chat

Family had a lot of meaning to Yang. She loved her father and sister, she loved her troublesome uncle, she even loved Blake and Weiss as they all grew closer on the team. 

She was a firm believer in found families, maybe because it was so hard for her to truly open up to people. Oh sure, she could make friends easily, Yang had a lot of friends; family, however? She defined family as the people you love and trust enough to die and to live for. Her one weakness in this area was her mother. 

She didn't love Raven, didn't even like her, but she couldn't help being curious. Obsessively so. What is it that makes someone abandon their child? What is it that makes someone hurt their husband and their brother enough that neither want to speak of her? Yang needed to know.

She need to know if that was something she was capable of, because she was terrified of turning into Raven.

During the war, she said as much to Weiss over their usual coffee, in the morning before anyone else woke up. ”I mean, we all eventually become our parents, don’t we? I just don’t want to be like her.”

Weiss scowled, “Yang Xiao Long, that’s the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said to me.” Yang was surprised to find she looked genuinely angry, too. She was suddenly reminded of who Weiss’s dad was and looked down in shame. “Look at me.” was the instant response, as soon as her eyes strayed from Weiss’s.

With a sigh, Yang looked back up, “Sorry.”

“No, you listen here.” Weiss’s finger made an appearance, jabbing towards Yang firmly, “You are nothing like your mother. We’ve all met that despot and her band and I know for a fact that you’ll not turn into her.” Weiss huffed, “Tell me something, who does Raven love more than anyone else?”

Yang winced, “Uh, I dunno? Herself?”

“And after that?” Weiss asked insistently.

“Uh, no one? I dunno, she’s so cold and closed off.” Yang shrugged.

“And who do you love most in this world?” Weiss shot back quickly, eager to prove her point.

“Ruby.” Yang responded without thought.

“And after that?”

Now, Yang smiled, “You, of course.”

Weiss flushed deeply, the red standing out starkly on her normally pale cheeks, “Don’t get cheeky. What about after that?”

“Uh, Blake, probably.” Yang shrugged.

“And after that and after that and after that?” Leaning forward, Weiss bored her eyes into Yang’s demanding answers from her.

“Uh, the rest of, uh, everyone el- look, what’s the point of this?” Yang stumbled under the intensity of that gaze.

“And how far down that list is yourself?”

Yang paused as Weiss’s point finally made its way home, “...Pretty far.”

“You, Yang Xiao Long, are nothing like your scumbag mother. You have one of the biggest hearts I’ve ever known and a capacity for forgiveness that I’ve honestly never seen outside your family. So I know, without a doubt, that you are not only not going to turn into your mother, but that you’re better than her.” Weiss’s impassioned speech paused, with her reaching up to rub her aching throat for a moment before continuing, “Besides, I have to believe that we don’t turn into our parents, because I refuse to be a useless drunk or a needlessly cruel racist.”

Silence fell between them for a moment before Yang rose from her place across from Weiss and slid into the seat next to her, arm wrapping around her slim shoulders to pull Weiss into a hug. They stayed like that for another moment before Yang took a breath to speak. Weiss preemptively rolled her eyes, just knowing that Yang was going to kill the mood.

“I really do love you, you know?”

Weiss huffed in mock conceit, “I know.” She turned her head away, “And you know I can’t-”

“I know, it’s okay. I’ll say it enough for the both of us.” Yang promised quietly, “Thank you.” This time Weiss didn’t bother speaking, but both girls knew she didn’t have to. The message between them was clear. This, and their motley crew, was the only family that mattered.


	3. Day 3: Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang sees a familiar face in the last place she expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before the episode aired, so it's slightly different from canon.

Yang wasn't used to being protected. She was the big sister, the close quarters fighter, her semblance was even suited to taking damage.

She built her fighting style around taking hits and her personality was formed around taking care of her sister. Naturally, that made her the one to step in front of blows to save her friends and teammates.

And then, Weiss tackled Flynt into a geyser for her and knocked herself out of the tournament.

It was the first time anyone had ever taken a hit for her, the first time since she was a small child that she felt protected. Afterwards, when she went to check on Weiss, she remembered being unsure whether she should feel grateful or upset.

Weiss put herself in danger when Yang could have easily taken the blow, it was unnecessary and dangerous and Weiss had been tender for the rest of the day. On the other hand, the gesture made her feel warm inside. 

Weiss's injuries were proof that she cared and, to the lightly crushing Yang, it was a little flutter of hope in her chest that maybe Weiss felt the same.

Even as things went downhill just before the Fall, Weiss continued to fight for her, even if it was only verbally.

Yang was the big sister, the brawler, no one took care of her the way Weiss was doing in those moments. During her self imposed exile, she often thought of those and other moments when she missed her friends and Ruby. 

Laying in bed, in the rare instances that her mind wandered away from her trauma, she thought of Weiss as much as of her sister. Those thoughts never truly went away, either, even during their time apart.

Recovery, however, took precedence over her feelings for her long gone teammate, though Yang promised herself that she'd seek Weiss out as soon as she found Ruby and dealt with her own issues.

Imagine her surprise when she stumbled onto Weiss first.

It had been her intention to find Raven and she’d had the luck to run into that bandit while on her way to Haven, convincing him to give her directions to her mother. When she’d arrived at the camp, she remained stoic, trying to ignore her churning emotions at the thought of meeting her mother face to face. She tried to look unaffected in the face of the nearly hostile inhabitants. 

As soon as she saw Weiss, though, through the space between two tents, she nearly choked on her spit and was sent into a coughing fit. Dress dirty, surrounded by guards, locked away behind misshapen bars, Weiss was the last person she expected. Luckily, the bandit that was leading her to her mother just laughed, thinking that she was scared by someone glaring at her. Yang barely heard his teasing words, trying to discreetly get a better look at the caged heiress.

Weiss was looking back with just as much shock as Yang felt, before both realized that they probably shouldn’t give away that they knew each other. Yang tried to convey with her eyes that she’d be back, but she wasn’t sure that Weiss got the message before she was forced to look away and pay attention to the bandit in front of her.

Yang was filled with a burning need, barely able to focus on the fact that she was finally about to meet her mother for the first time. Weiss was here and in danger, she needed to protect her, above all else. A rescue plan began to form in the back of her mind, her feelings for Weiss overriding her feelings about her mother.

Yang wasn’t used to being protected, but Weiss had done that for her numerous times. Now, after so long, she had the chance to return the favor.


	4. Day 4: Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two princesses meet

The summit of leaders was a grand affair, something that happened only once a decade. Weiss had been 8 last time it had happened, 8 and bored to tears by all the pomp and ceremony. She hadn’t understood, or cared for, the importance of such a gathering, even after Winter had said so many times that it was momentus. Weiss had just been forced to stay by her father’s side for the whole month of the summit in order to ‘stay out of the way’.

Now that little princess had grown considerably and had enough knowledge of what was going on to recognize the importance of proper decorum. She and some of the other young princesses were in charge of greeting each incoming dignitary as they arrived at the grand palace in Vale. 

Weiss knew almost all of the other royals by sight, she’d learned about them as part of her training, and she knew that there was to be one new comer among the group this year. The southern wilds of Vale had recently been in dispute and the barbarians there were being recognized as their own country after the long and bloody war. Everyone was secretly turning out for the spectacle of their arrival, rumors abound with supposed information on their manners and dress.

Weiss knew that the other girls around her were hoping the barbarians would be the entertainment to get them through the month, but she was actually secretly fascinated by this new culture. Born of battle and the need to be free, she felt a draw towards the new country without having even met anyone from there yet.

Luckily, she wouldn’t have to wait long for that opportunity, eyes spying a splotch of brown among the sea of light colors that normally made up the palace and royals. The barbarian entourage was fairly small compared to most of the other leaders, but it was obvious that they weren’t just for show. Each member of the group was dressed in dark leathers and fur, offset by the occasional metal guard, armed to the teeth with practical looking weaponry and bulging in muscles and strength. 

Even the king was dressed similarly, save for the thin crown of bleached bone on his head and the gold trim along his outfit. Weiss heard the whispers erupt around her when the two girls behind him came into view. One was small and dark, a large scythe visible across her back, her bright silver eyes taking in everything in undisguised wonder. The other girl was tall and shared coloring with the king, hair a golden mess, braids weaved together on her head. Weiss eyed the dangerous looking braces on her forearms, metal sticking up threateningly.

The group stopped in front of them and Weiss was surprised when the king addressed her directly. Normally, royals had servants to do that for them, especially at functions like these, and they addressed the greeter group as a whole. Weiss supposed he'd pegged her as the eldest because she was in the middle and not tittering with the other girls.

“Are you the ones that are going to announce us?” The king asked, amusement in his eyes. 

Weiss heard the girls around her erupt into more whispers, the very idea demeaning to them. Weiss could tell he was just teasing, though, so she answered calmly, “No, Your Majesty, we're here to greet you and escort you in. The servants are the ones that do the announcing.”

The two girls behind him snorted and started elbowing each other, “‘Your Majesty’?” The dark haired one whispered, “Dad's really made it now.” The blonde seemed just as amused and they swatted at each other playfully. Weiss could hear the other princesses bad mouthing them, not so subtly, but she ignored that and turned to gesture the entourage inside. She allowed the king to go ahead of her, which meant that the two girls fell into step next to her.

“Hey, I’m Yang, this is Ruby.” The blonde wasted no time in introducing. Weiss eyed her cautiously, noting that she held her hand out for a shake like any common peasant.

Finally, she daintily took the hand in a quick acknowledgement, “Weiss.” Yang surprised her by pulling her hand up and kissing her knuckles.

“Well, Weiss, if you get bored out there, you should come inside and find us.” Yang winked at her and Weiss was totally flabbergasted for a moment. Was this girl flirting with her? She gave Yang a long, appraising look, finally deciding that she didn’t necessarily mind that.

She allowed her lips to quirk up slightly, “What makes you think you’ll be more entertaining?” 

Ruby laughed and Yang blinked in surprise, confident smile fading a bit. “Well, sis, looks like she’s got you there.”

Weiss could tell the charming blonde wasn’t used to being turned down like that, so she finally took pity on her, “Maybe… You should find me instead.” she suggested lightly, “You know, since I actually know the area.”

Weiss watched that confident smile come back slowly, “Yeah, okay princess, that sounds like a deal.”


	5. Day 5: Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss needs a little help with her hand to hand

“Hah!” Yang cried, throwing her left fist forward and finding herself just barely blocked by a white glyph. “Nice one!” she laughed, then immediately charged forward and rammed shoulder first into Weiss, sending her neatly on her ass.

“Oof! Yang!” Weiss complained loudly, amidst more laughter from her _tormentor_. Honestly, this brute must take great pleasure in knocking her down, that’s all she’d been doing all day, “Must you?”

“Yeah, I must.” Yang held her hand out to help Weiss to her feet, “You’ve got great footwork and pretty good reflexes, but you still have trouble dealing with sheer strength. That’s why I keep putting you on the ground. You’re worrying so much about blocking me, that you can’t handle what happens when I get past your defenses. Stop trying to meet me head on, you need to use my strength against me.”

Weiss let out an aggravated sigh, “Alright, let’s go again.” She held her fists up in the way Yang had showed her, but it was clear she had no idea what it was that Yang meant. Grinning, Yang decided it was time to lead by example.

They started off slowly, Yang threw a few punches, testing the waters, trying to goad Weiss into reciprocating. It took a few good jabs, but Weiss finally lashed out towards Yang’s jaw and Yang was prepared. In a smooth motion, she grabbed Weiss’s wrist with the opposite hand and pulled it forward and to the side, redirecting her punch towards her shoulder. Yang turned her body, foot sticking out to trip Weiss and throw her further off balance, twisting her arm up and pulling Weiss into a twirl. Using her momentum, Yang sent her into a 180 spin and using her free arm to catch Weiss around the shoulders before she fell. 

Effectively cradled in Yang’s arms, Weiss looked up in shock. She recognized the move from every ballroom dancing class she’d taken as a child, giggling as Klein playfully twirled her into a dip. “...Wow.” She managed, not moving to get up. Yang still held her wrist and the arm around her shoulders was squeezing her close and it was a very different feeling than she was used to.

“See?” Yang grinned down at her, “Use my strength against me.” She saw a flush spread slowly across Weiss’s face, pale cheeks doing absolutely nothing to hide it, and grinned slowly, “Weiss.” She said, voice soft and husky.

“Yang?” Weiss answered back, a little breathless, eyes fluttering closed in anticipation.

“Don’t think,” Yang released her wrist in order to gently cup Weiss’s face, “That just because you’re being cute that I’m going to go easy on you.” She gently tweaked Weiss’s nose and those blue eyes popped back open, “We’re supposed to be training.”

Weiss gave a huff, “I know that. Put me down then.” Before she lost the will to keep fighting like this. They’d been dancing around whatever this was since they’d been reunited and it often made it hard to concentrate. Especially when they both knew the feelings, whatever they might be, were mutual.

Pausing for just another moment, Yang finally, reluctantly, helped Weiss to stand upright again. They were both silent for a moment, “So… So, uh, are you ready to learn something like that?” Yang finally asked in an attempt to get things back on track.


	6. Day 6: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument ensues

It was a point of contention between them in the first year of their relationship, something they'd argued over, discussed, brought up again and again, unable to agree on. Yang had made documents, Weiss created charts, they had gone through calendar after calendar trying to convince the other of the correctness of their point of view.

The question: when, exactly, had their first date been?

Yang sited the day they'd agreed to become a couple. After the final battle, talking together in the snow, agreeing to take things slow, they'd gone for breakfast after sparring together that day.

Weiss disagreed, she thought that their first date had been the night of their first kiss. Three months later, after rebuilding settled enough that they had their nights free, the two went out for dinner together, an actually romantic night intended for romance with romantic candle light and romantic close dancing. Not sweaty, protein filled breakfast foods, _Yang_.

Yang was adamant, however. They'd agreed to date, therefore, their first outing as a couple counted as their first date. It made perfect sense, Weiss. Even if they were taking it slow, they still had a discussion about their change in relationship.

Except that they'd only agreed to take it slow because dating, _Yang_ , could distract them from the rebuilding process. It's why they waited so long to kiss, because Remnant was still on shaky ground and anything more than a basic acknowledgment of feelings might have then puting each other above what the world needed. They'd agreed to sacrifice a little more time in order to continue to protect the world. It's why that actual, romantic, real first date had been so special. _Yang_.

_Weiss_. Of course that night was special. I'm not _denying_ that it was. However, just because we could finally move farther than innocently holding hands under the table, doesn't mean that that time was our first date. A date is an outing for a couple, usually just those two, and we did that plenty after agreeing to get together.

But it just feels like….

Like what? Not special enough? Weiss, you have to understand, it was special to me just because you were there. What's special isn't the setting or the food or how sweaty we were. What's special is the company and the fun we had. That's why I consider that time our first date.

And I just think that you can have sweaty breakfast with anyone. What we had during that dinner was intimate. Intimacy is what makes a romantic relationship different from a platonic one. I can have breakfast with any of our friends, but I can only have romance with you.

…..

…..

“Weiss. Baby, if it really means so much to you, then, of course I'll take your side.” 

“I, Yang, I just want you to understand how much you mean to me.”

“I do, Weiss, and I love you, too. How about I take you on a date just like our first one to make it up to you?”

“As long as you're not taking me for sweaty breakfast, haha.”


	7. Day 7: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion in three parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also written before volume 5 was finished, so this is different from canon.

The hug lasted a long time between them. Yang didn’t want to let go of the first intimate contact she’d had with someone in eight months and she suspected Weiss felt the same, by the warm wetness she felt soaking her shoulder.

Yang was content to let Weiss pull away first, letting her have a moment to compose herself, before giving her a little half smile and nodding towards the tent, “Come on, let's go see what she has to say, we can catch up after that.”

Weiss made a displeased expression, “Do we really have to? I'm not too keen on giving in to her demands.”

Yang felt her face harden in a similar manner, “Neither am I. But she's our best chance of finding Ruby the quickest, so I'm willing to put up with it for a little while.” 

Weiss cleared her throat, wiped her face again, brushed some dirt off her knees, then nodded at Yang, bringing herself up to her full height, “Ready.”

At least one of them was. Yang clenched her fist and lead the way into the tent. 

______

The portal opened up onto a balcony in Mistral. Light wood overlooked a beautiful view of the city, a view ignored by the figures now staring in caution at the swirling red vortex that had just appeared in front of them.

Qrow, of course, recognized it, but he was just as confused as to why his sister would come to him now. Everyone was stunned when the last two people they expected to see emerged from the portal, hands clasped.

“Yang? Weiss?” Nora was the first to break through her shock and her voice brought the others out, too. 

Before another word could be spoken, however, a red blur slammed into the two girls, knocking all three of them to the ground. Ruby was blubbering and babbling and trying to say how happy she was to see them, but it all came out in a jumbled mess. Yang struggled to sit up and keep Ruby and Weiss close, her arms tight around them both and they were just so happy to finally be together again. Yang had been worried, but Weiss had assured her that, of course, Ruby wasn’t going to hold a grudge about how they parted. The girl adored her older sister and had the biggest heart of anyone they knew.

And was currently refusing to let either of them go, even after her tears died down. “We wanna hug them, too!” Nora complained, bouncing around the three and making Ruby whine.

Yang had to laugh, shifting to her knees and the lifting Ruby and Weiss right off the ground with her when she stood. She made sure she had a good grip on them both, one arm around Weiss’s waist and the other around Ruby’s shoulders, “We can catch up later, Nora. Right now, I think the three of us just wanna talk alone for a little while.” 

Yang was so happy to have her family in her arms, feeling Weiss’s small hand slip into her own and Ruby with her face still buried in her shoulder. She would like to just bask in this feeling for a while longer before the had to have a serious talk about what she learned about Raven.

__________

Weiss had seen her before Yang had. She had felt that small hand grip her wrist tightly and when she’d looked over, Weiss was staring in shock off to the side. Following her gaze revealed a similarly shocked and familiar faunus pair. “Blake?” Weiss whispered and Yang knew it was Weiss because she was currently speechless.

Her first thought was that she was glad Blake was okay, but her second thought was just a mess of anger and hurt and betrayal. Blake left them, left her, and she was still so upset about it. She couldn’t be here, she had to leave, she needed to or else she was going to say and do something stupid. Like cry.

She turned to walk away, but Weiss’s grip suddenly felt like iron, “Where are you going? Our teammate is right there.”

“Not for long, as soon as she gets over her shock, she’s just gonna run again.” Yang spat bitterly and Weiss looked appalled.

“Yang.” she scolded sharply, tugging on her arm again.

“You can’t ask me to forgive her for abandoning me like…. Everyone else.” Yang looked away angrily.

“She’s not your mother, Yang, she’s our friend. And, yes, she shouldn’t have run, but we all know that’s what she does when she’s scared.” Weiss’s tiny hand slipped into her much bigger one and laced their fingers together, “Besides, I’m right here with you. It’ll be okay.

That, of all things, was what made Yang feel more at ease, “I…. Alright, just don’t...” She paused, don’t what? Don’t leave her? Don’t let go?

But Weiss knew what she meant, squeezing her hand gently and giving her a small smile. They’d grown so much closer the past few weeks and Weiss was almost attuned to her in a way no one else ever had been. It put her at ease and let her collect her strength before turning back to look at Blake.

It seemed like she wasn’t the only one that needed a pep talk, Sun was bouncing from side to side as if to block Blake’s escape, gesturing wildly in a way that made Yang feel fond. She’d actually missed him a lot. They were very like minded and could chat with each other easily. Certainly he had his quirks that she really didn’t agree with, but he wasn’t a bad guy at all.

Finally, it seemed that Sun had noticed them looking and planted his hands on Blake’s back, pushing her steadily forward. Weiss squeezed her hand again and Yang tried to relax, this was going to be tough, but she was glad that it was Weiss at her side. She wasn’t sure that there was anyone else that could give her the strength to face this reunion head on.

“Blake.” Her voice came out steely cold and Weiss elbowed her sharply.

“Blake.” Weiss’s voice was much warmer, the smaller woman stepping forward to embrace Blake in a one armed hug, “We have a lot to talk about.” 

Yang sighed, swallowed, and looked down at their clasped hands. She could do this, with Weiss’s help. “Let’s go back to see Ruby and the others.”


End file.
